


Aliens

by Krayt_spitter21



Series: Krayt's Chisstober 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: I thought this would be fun to write and I was right, Samakro is a little shit, Thrawn is bad at bullshitting, and Ar'alani is so done with everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayt_spitter21/pseuds/Krayt_spitter21
Summary: Chisstober Day 6AliensIn which Thrawn is caught red handed associating with the enemy and proceeds to bullshit his way out of it. Ar'alani is not amused.
Series: Krayt's Chisstober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953376
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> I thought we could all use something fun after the last prompt. As always I hope you like it!

“Senior Captain Thrawn, explain yourself. Now.” Admiral Ar’alani’s tone gave no room for argument. He had been caught red handed this time and there was no talking his way out of it either.

“Whatever do you mean Admiral Ar’alani?”

Doesn’t mean he wasn’t going to try.

“The aliens on the bridge, Thrawn. What are they doing on the bridge? They should be in the brig.” She pointed directly at Car’das and Maris who were standing awkwardly next to the command chair. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about Admiral. Those are life-like statues from a planet called Alakor.” 

The switch to Sybisti didn’t escape her notice. Nevertheless, she continued in Cheunh just to spite him.

“Life-like statues,” she said. “You’re really going to do this, now?” She looked back at the ‘statues’. They were as still as stone now, but every now and then one of them would breathe.

He said nothing, eyes never leaving hers. 

“Alright, where is ‘Alakor’? What can you tell me about these pieces?”

“It is in the Pangea sector near the main hyperspace lanes in The Chaos. The planet has multiple climates as seen by the clothes of the statues. Further, the color scheme is reminiscent to- ”

“That’s enough.” Ar’alani interrupted. She then turned to Samakro.

“Mid Captain, what do you have to say about all this?”

From behind her, Samakro could see Thrawn’s face. The glare that was being given could rival burning suns. The Mid Captain had never seen such Bullshit in his life. With a weary sigh, he relented.

“I have never seen these things in my life until today and I can only take what Senior Captain Thrawn says at face value.” 

As she turned back to Thrawn, there was a small smile on his face. Ar’alani then addressed the crew.

“I’m giving you all one chance to speak up.” One by one, they all looked her in the eyes and immediately turned back to their stations. Even though not everyone on board shared the same fondness for Thrawn that Ar’alani had, there was certainly something to be said about the loyalty of a crew to their captain.

Thrawn’s grin was ear to ear now.

“One day. If they’re not gone by the time I’m back with Bakif tomorrow, we’ll both be court martialed.” Without even waiting for him to respond she stormed out of the bridge, doors hissing shut behind her. From the corner of his eye, Thrawn saw that Car’das and Maris had slumped, properly breathing now.

“Holy Kriff, I can’t believe that worked.” Car’das said in Basic.

“Hoolee Keriff?” Thrawn asked. Maris punched the other human in the shoulder.

“Don't be telling him curses! He could start using them in the wrong places.” She started speaking Sy Bisti for Thrawn’s sake. Car’das followed her lead.

“Ow! Whatever, at least we’re all good now right?”

“We did not fool her in the slightest. She merely did me a favor. We have 24 hours to get you two off the Springhawk and back to your ship.” The chiss said matter of factly.

“24 hours? We can stay the night, can’t we? We’ll be gone by morning.”

Thrawn seemed to weigh his options. It would give him more time to learn the basics of their language and perhaps more of how their system of government works in relation to expansion into the Unknown Regions as they called it.

“Alright, the night is all we have then.” He walked past them and sank into the command chair.

“You may explore the ship as you please until after my shift so that our lessons may resume.”

“Hey, uh any chance you could tell me where the cantina is on here? You do have one right?” Car’das asked. From where he sat, Thrawn knew they couldn't see his exasperated expression.

“Lower deck C, the first door to your right. Put it on my tab.”

“Alright! Hey everybody, drinks are on the Captain tonight!” Cardas shouted. Maris punched him again.

“They don’t understand Sy Bisti, remember?

“Oh yeah,” he said, and in the most butchered version of Cheunh any Chiss had ever heard, he tried again.

“Vam sea, cssen'v cart ror to Vit'ecin sen'uvcah!” 

The bridge fell silent. Everyone had stopped what they were doing. Some had their mouths open and others were wide eyed, looking to their crewmates in confusion.

Thrawn turned his chair immediately and near shouted,

“Get out. Now please, if you would.”

“Wait, what did he say?” Maris questioned.

“Just go, please. Go.” He stared hard at them, silently willing them to leave the bridge, running preferably.

“Um ok, Car’das said, “We’ll uh, go then.” He grabbed Maris’ arm and almost had to pull her away as she asked once more,

“No, wait, seriously what did he say?” Thrawn simply sighed and shook his head, refusing to answer her here. Maybe later when they were alone for lessons, he would tell her. He thinks she'd probably tack down Car’das and punch him again for good measure.

The doors closed and he put his head in his hands. From beside him, Samakro spoke in a smug, clear voice so that the entire bridge could hear him.

“Just for clarification, Sir, are we or are we not going to ‘drink from you’?”

It was official, Thrawn thought, The Universe hated him.

With an incredibly weary sigh, Thrawn spoke from under his hands.

“No, Mid Captain Samakro, you will not.”

Ugh, Aliens.


End file.
